Real Mortals
(As spoken by a storyteller who camps outside The Arena) There are many legends to tell of this Arena, many more from the lands outside it, and even a few I know of worlds beyond our own, but there is one tale, the tale of everything that exists, has ever existed, or will ever exist. This is the tale of the Real Mortals. Now, the name may lead you to think 'they cant be that good', oh, but they most certainly are. The Real Mortals live in their own universe, unreachable by anyone in any other, and yet they reach out to our worlds. The Real Mortals are said to have created everything, even the gods themselves. 'But how is that possible?' I hear you ask. Well, that is one thing no one knows quite yet, but the widely-believed theory is that the Real Mortals create worlds just by writing! Creating civilizations and all the people within with just a few words on a page! And not only that, there are those who claim to be in direct contact with one of the supposedly many Real Mortals. Master 1 is one such man. He is of course known for his involvement with the FFA, but he apparently knows a lot more of Real Mortals than even I! I of course spoke to him to learn what I could. He told me that the Real Mortals create us, then watch us through what they call the 'fourth wall'. Apparently they like to watch what happens after they create and sometimes control things, and they only ever directly intervene, 'breaking the fourth wall', if they feel a strong enough need to, or if they just happen to feel like it. It seems that Real Mortals are like us in that they can be chaotic or ordered, evil or good, exactly like us, leading us to believe that the Real Mortals may be humans too. Real Mortal Markings There are a very few number of people in this world who are under the direct influence of a Real Mortal, and it seems that Master 1 let it slip that he was not just assisted by a Real Mortal, but he actually speaks to his Real Mortal rather often. Through Master 1, I was told by this Real Mortal that 'main characters', apparently the main being a Real Mortal controls, can show signs of the Real Mortal's influence. These markings can be anything at all, and so far only two are known: Crazy, who has visible veins on the backs of his hands that match his Real Mortal. (H and Y shapes) Master 1, who's eyes are the same colour and pattern of his Real Mortal's eyes. (Blue/green/blue outer/middle/inner circles of colour, the right eye's middle is actually a near-perfect hexagon instead of a circle) Eno, who shares his Real Mortal's obsession with order, as well as his piercing blue eyes and propensity for literary genius. Jay, whose main methods of non-magical fighting (fencing, hand-to-hand combat and occasionally shooting) are skills his Real Mortal has, although obviously not to the extent of Jay's. Magery appears to have no resemblance to his Real Mortal, raising questions as to whether he even has one. However, by careful inspection, certain characteristics come to light. For instance, it takes a lot to get Magery angry, but when he gets angry... he gets ANGRY. As well as this, Magery is also tall, although he isn't the tallest being you'll ever see. Finally, Magery considers himself quite witty, and hides behind a veil of arrogance. We may find more of these 'main characters' in the future, but it is possible that anyone could be a main character without realizing it, even you! I am influenced by a Real Mortal, but I'm not a main, knowledge courtesy of Master 1, of course. Should Master 1's research of Real Mortals reveal anything else of interest, I'll be sure to tell you about it, now go on, you don't want to be sat here listening to some old storyteller when there's a world of fighting going on behind me in The Arena! Category:C&B Category:Players